


The Note

by tiny_gay_creampuff



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_gay_creampuff/pseuds/tiny_gay_creampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has betrayed her mother to find she has calmed the one she loves the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> I planned for this to be a one shot but I have an idea to take this somewhere!  
> Also this is my first fic and I'm not the best writer so I'm up for some pointers/constructive criticism!  
> Anyway enjoy!

She peerd out into the darkness of the night crouched behind a garbage bin hunting for her next meal. She hated this but it was the only way she could survive she craved blood. Ever since she betrayed and left her mother to save her roommate there was no supply of fresh blood; Her mother after death. Her mother had moved on from stilas, she's still dean but now had the key to all the blood banks in Canada and is now president of blood donations Canada. She could sense someone coming down the alley she was about to attack until a familiar face appeared and she jumped to her surprise it was her old-young roommate.

"L-Laura?” the vampire asked.

“Carmilla what in the hell are you doing here your going to get staked! Come inside.” The old roommate commanded.

The vampire followed old roommate down the alley to a large heavy metal door. The petite girl slides open a large metal door at least two or three inches thick with ease. "How can you open that?” The vampire questioned.

“I’ll explain everything when we get inside” the surprisingly strong girl explained.

The two entered the modern industrial looking flat.

"Do you live here?" The vampire asked.

“Yea.” The petite girl answered as she moved to the kitchen for a bottle of wine.

“So how do you look so young its been nearly fifteen... ye- wait no. no. no. no. no.”

“It’s true right after you left your brother turned me over to your mother who actually took pity on me and only... well you know.”

“I thought that I staked that imbecile! Oh my god I’m so stupid I tried to save you but it didn’t even work” “Hey hey hey Carm its ok I escaped- well half alive but why did you leave I had no clue where you were ” “Like I said I was trying to not get you killed. I stole two of Dannys stakes and so I thought staked my brother then went to find my mother but I couldn't find her so I went back to the dorm to check on you and I thought you read my note because it was gone and so were you. I thought you escaped.”

"Wait you left a note?"


End file.
